The present invention relates to a method for forming elastomers into the form, for example, of seals adapted to be used on rolling element bearings. The invention further relates to apparatus for performing this method.
It is known to produce composite seals of rubber and metal; an example of such are the screening seals used on rolling element bearings and in numerous other mechanical applications. These seals are obtained by co-moulding the rubber part and a metal insert previously disposed in the mould. To effect the moulding both normal injection techniques and compression techniques can be used. However, both when using individual stations and when using transfer machines, the production volumes which can be obtained are lower than required. For example, in the case of rotary injection machines the injection time during which the machine must remain shut is sufficient to nullify the advantages connected with the mass production operations. The compression moulding techniques utilised on individual stations are, however, not easily adaptable to multiple station transfer machines; on the other hand, increasing productivity by the simultaneous moulding of several seals by means of moulds having a plurality of cavities, one for each element, produces inadequate results from the point of view of quality.